Connectors for terminating electrical wires have most often required the wire ends to be pushed into openings in one end of the connector until they contact an abutment within the connector. Telescoping parts are then moved together to force the wires into a contact element to complete the electrical connection. A waterproof grease is frequently provided between the telescoping parts to make the final connection water resistant. Such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,723 and 3,656,088. It has been found that users of such connectors sometimes do not insert the wire ends far enough into the connectors and electrical connection is not made when the parts are moved together. Also, it has been found that occasionally plastic wire insulation stretches sufficiently that it extends beyond the conductor so that even though the wire end is inserted into the connector against the abutment only the wire insulation is forced into the contact element and again the wire connection is not made.
An earlier wire connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,957 makes good connection to the wires by extending the wire openings through the connector body. The wire ends extend out of the connector prior to connection and a severing blade cuts the wire at the same time as the contact element makes connection to it. However, this connector suffers from the difficulty that it cannot be readily waterproofed. Even though a waterproof grease could be provided within the connector body, when the wire is severed and the severed end removed from the connector body a channel is provided to the contact element through which water could enter the connector and short out the connection.